Images
by happydays25
Summary: Blaine wears contacts but Kurt doesn't know and so Blaine can't get his contacts in one day, so he walks around awkward because he doesn't want Kurt to know.


Blaine's confidence was one of the qualities that Kurt had been most attracted to when he met him. Yes, he was attractive, attentive, and loving, but Kurt really loved how certain he was of himself. So, when his boyfriend of a few weeks showed up at school one Monday morning, eyes glued to the floor and looking unsure of himself, Kurt took notice.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt approached Blaine as he shuffled along the hall outside of the common room. Blaine looked up at Kurt with a nervous smile, squinting his eyes a little, and then relaxing them quickly as he began to respond.

"I'm- Yeah. I'm fine. I just uh- I'm a little tired. That's all." He gave Kurt one of his eye-crinkling smiles and walked passed him, bumping into Kurt a little as he continued down the hall. "Sorry, Kurt. I'm going to head to class early, is it okay if I meet up with you at lunch?" Kurt nodded, deciding to let Blaine's sudden shyness go since Blaine had reasserted himself a bit. As Blaine continued down the hall, Kurt could see the nerves and uneasiness come back right before Blaine rounded the corner.

Kurt saw Blaine a few times before lunch. He didn't go up to Blaine, trying to wait until lunch. However, Kurt had watched him. After first period he saw Blaine bump into two different people as he made his way to his second class. Each time, Blaine had apologized and then took a huge breath of defeat as he rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Kurt nervously bit his lip, trying to figure out was wrong with his boyfriend. He saw him a few other times, bumping into others and looking down at his feet and at times, stumbling over them.

Right before lunch, Kurt found Blaine in the Warbler's practice room. Blaine was sitting on one of the leather sofas, his head back and his eyes closed. If it weren't for the soft humming under his breath, Kurt would have figured he was asleep. "Blaine?" He called out gently as to not startle Blaine out of his restful state.

Blaine opened his eyes and turned his head towards Kurt, giving him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hey, Kurt."

"What's going on?"

With that question, Blaine sat up and fully looked at Kurt. "Nothing. I told you this morning, I'm fine." Kurt could tell that Blaine was trying to convince himself just as much as Kurt.

"Blaine, I saw you today. You've been bumping into people and walking around looking lost all day. You know we're still best friends even though we're together now, right?" Kurt moved across the room and sat next to Blaine as he spoke. "You can tell me anything." He held Blaine's hands in his, ready to be there for his boyfriend no matter what.

"I- I wear..." Blaine was so quiet that Kurt was confused as to what he'd said.

"What Blaine?" Kurt made sure to ask calmly. He didn't want to seem as though he was pushing Blaine, but he was genuinely curious.

"I wear _glasses_." Blaine blurted out a little louder and then groaned as he threw his head back against the sofa. "I usually wear my contacts, but- but I ran out of contact solution and, after this hot, humid weekend, I couldn't get the contacts in right. My prescription is strong, so my lenses are a little thicker than most and I just didn't want you to make, uh, make fun of me." As Blaine finished his ramble, Kurt looked over at him with wide eyes.

"You wear glasses and you thought I'd make _fun_ of you? Blaine. I would never. I think you're wonderful just the way you are on the inside. If the outside of you wears glasses, then I will be glad to still have you." Kurt smiled at Blaine and squeezed his hands a little. "I really like you, Blaine. All of you and I can't believe you went around all day without wearing glasses. Don't you have a headache?" Kurt cocked his head and shook his head in disbelief that his boyfriend had gone through all this trouble for him.

"A bit, yes. That's why I was in here with my eyes closed. I've been straining to see all day. Oh god."

Blaine began laughing at himself as Kurt said, "You just figured out how silly you sounded, didn't you?"

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt, but continued, "I only did this because we've just started dating and I really want you to think I always look good. I'm really sorry for all of this."

"I suppose I can forgive you if you just put your glasses on, Blaine. They must be in your room, right?" Kurt began to stand up to head to Blaine's room, but Blaine caught his arm before he could get up.

"I actually have them in my bag here." Blaine took a deep breath and then started rummaging in his bag next to him, finally pulling out a Prada eyeglasses case.

"Prada, Blaine? You thought I'd make fun of _Prada_?" Kurt was teasing him just a smidgen, but not about him wearing glasses.

"I _know._ It all sounds very ridiculous now, thank you." Blaine chuckled and then put on the frames. "Ok, how do I look?" Kurt turned more towards Blaine to fully take in his look and _oh_.

Kurt knew that Blaine was good looking. He'd known since they'd met on that spiral staircase. He liked Blaine with hair gel and without. He liked Blaine in his Dalton uniform but especially in his street clothes. Kurt really loved Blaine's amber-colored eyes. But Kurt definitely loved Blaine in his glasses. The lenses seemed to magnify Blaine's eyes and Kurt was very much okay with that. Kurt was aware how new their relationship was. They had barely done anything outside of making out (hands above the waist, _of course_). Kurt had fantasized about Blaine alone before and Blaine in his glasses just might be a thing for Kurt. Kurt snapped out of his thinking when he realized that Blaine was still waiting for an answer.

"Great." Kurt's voice came out in a squeak. He coughed a little to get his voice working correctly and then said, "Handsome. You look really good, Blaine. I love your glasses." This time he sounded like his normal self.

"Really? Good. Let's get to lunch. I need something to eat so I can take something to get rid of this pointless headache." Blaine grinned. Kurt was pleased that he most likely put it there.

As they stood up, Kurt saw that Blaine was back to himself. His posture was straight and his confidence was present again. Now that he had his glasses on, Kurt was certain he had never been this attracted to Blaine. Yes, he liked Blaine without his glasses, but he was seriously considering burning the rest of Blaine's contacts.

"Really." Kurt said, as he leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek.


End file.
